knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Psovka
Preludij Silovat ću te, bijela hartijo, nevina hartijo; ogromna je strast moja i jedva ćeš je podnijeti; izmičeš se bijesu mojem i blijeda si od prepasti; cjelov na bljedoću tvoju – moji su cjelovi crni. Nema zakona vrhu tebe i umrli su zakoni za me; bježim ih i bijeg je moj strelovit; onud sam prošao, gdje plaze pognute šije, gdje pseta slave orgije i lizanje je njihov blud. Izmičeš se, plašna košutko, i dršćeš ko prvi stid; zamamna je nevinost i ludilo je njezina jeka; mahnit sam, o hartijo, i srdžba mi plamsa u oku. Pobožan je narod i uvinuti su u njega repovi; nema iskrenosti u očima i vucaranje je njegov hod; njuškanje je posao njegov i bogata mu je plaća; nema ni mjesta među njima i kažnjiva je moja riječ; gutam misli i zagušit će me stid. Stani, ljubavi moja, poslušaj bol moju; ti primaš ljudsku riječ i magare još nije razumjelo čovjeka; volovi vuku plug i ropstvo im donaša sijeno; konjče nosi boljara i sjajna je dlaka njegova; bogato se pita krmak i tečno je meso njegovo: vitki su zakoni i oštri i krcate su staje zobi. Ne izmiči se, poljubljena djevojko, nema žene za mene; ne daju se one za nervozne cjelove i napetu put; o nema zlata u mene, ni diploma nema bez njega. Ljubim te, hartijo, i topla je ljubav moja;27 topla ko moja krv i mahnita ko srdžba moja. Podaj mi se zauvijek – crni su cjelovi moji; crni su cjelovi moji, a rumena je u njima krv. Pjesma nad pjesmama Pođimo, Ciganko moja, crna ljubavi moja; potamnjela je put tvoja i oči su tvoje crne; noge su ti išarane i masna je kosa tvoja; sva si crna, sva si divlja, o crna ljubavi moja. Ljubim krik iz očiju tvojih i ljubim krik iz grudiju tvojih; u njemu je ljubav naša i u boli se ljubi žena i bol rađa djecu, o gola ljubavi moja. Velika si u slobodi i veća je ljubav naša, naša je ljubav tamna ko šuma i krvava ko božanstvo; žena je moja prva od žena: crna ko noć, tajanstvena ko oblak, divlja ko cjelov moj i prevratna ko stihovi moji. Naša će ljubav biti kaos: mutna i izmiješana i ljudi joj ne nađoše dolične riječi; mi ćemo se cjelivati goli i topli i štipaj će biti krvava pjesma naša, čupat ću ti kose, a ti ćeš tiskati oči svoje u dušu moju i bijes će biti prokleta pjesma naša; svijat ćemo se ko zmija i plaziti ko ideal – i tragika će biti očajna pjesma naša;15 zatravit će nas ljubav naša – šibat će nas strahotom i bol će biti grozna pjesma naša; šuma će biti hram naš i trava postelja naša – kaos božanstvo naše, a duše naša žrtva. Iz kaosa će se izviti dijete, naše dijete – o nezakonska ženo moja i nezakonska ljubavi moja; i njegovo će ime biti: nezakonsko dijete; i gacati će svijetom gladno ko strast naša, prokleto ko pjesma naša i krvavo ko ljubav naša; i lomit će se kletva na nj i neće imati među ljudima mjesta; proklinjat će i oca i majku i ljubav njihovu, a psovku će dizati od ljudi do boga; čemer će i groza drhtati kuda prođe noga njegova i neće imati mrve suhoga kruha; hvatat će ga i vezati, i zločin će biti hrana njegova. Mrtav je svijet, ljubavi moja, i crno je u dosadi njegovoj; mrtav je narod, ljubavi moja, i sanljiva je pjesma njegova; suluda je šutnja, ljubavi moja, a šutnja je govor njihov; gle, pospani su i zijev im je glazba dana; njihova je duša prazna ko smijeh bludnica, a smijeh beživotan ko slovo zakona; zakoni su njihovi ko bog njihov – o nema srca božanstvo njihovo; jednolična je žrtva njihova ko dim cigara i miris njezin ko miris strvine; nema zvijezda na nebištu njihovom i oblaci su drugi; njihovo je sunce blijedo ko mrtvačka svijeća i zidovi su šuma njihova; pusto je, crno, ljubavi moja, i dani su im jednaki ko misli; nema nemira u njihovome oku i njihovo je oko ko oko krmače; nema bune u kretnjama njihovim i njihove su kretnje ko kretnje volova; nema krvi u tijelu njihovom i prazna je duša njihova ko bog. Tamo ćemo baciti dijete naše, o crna ljubavi moja; onuda će gacati noge njegove i bljeskati psovka njegova; tamo će drhtati plamen duše njegove: misao prevrata, kretnja bune i dah srdžbe; on će biti onaj koji će buditi zaspale i uskrisivati mrtve; i okovi će biti vjerenica njegova. Nezakonsko dijete naše, o nezakonska majko njegova – bezimeno ko zločin i osamljeno ko glad! I klicat ćemo glasom cjelova naših i punoćom krvi naše: O bezimeni, naše si dijete! I naš će klik biti klik zanosa i drskosti: ogroman ko vječnost, strastven ko štipaji i zamaman ko žena u mraku šumskome. Pođimo, Ciganko moja, crna ljubavi moja; ljubit ćemo se u kaosu, a iz kaosa će nicati dijete, dijete krvi naše, dijete duša naših, dijete života našega. Pođimo, Ciganko moja, gola ljubavi moja; i rodit ćemo dijete, bezimeno dijete; i nadjest ćemo mu ime, najljepše ime od lijepih: Prevrat će biti ime njegovo, o nezakonska ljubavi naša! Job Strpljivi Jobe, gledali smo golotinju tvoju i crvljive rane tvoje i izrovano tijelo tvoje; gledali smo prste vječnosti i nokte velikoga boga što su šarali zakonike na koži tvojoj. Veliki zakoni, odurni ko religija Moloha i Bala, sveti ko grobišta, tvrdi ko zub Jehove. Gubavi starče, nakazo čovječja, pergameno nebeskog krvnika; gle, zuji smrad ko glazba raspada; njegova je riječ duša njegova: smrad smrada, trulež truleži; i velike riječi milje s pogane njuške: ponizni, pokorni. Gledo sam te ko dijete, koščati Jobe, i morao sam cjelivati gubu tijela tvojega i smrad duše tvoje; truli sveče, dostojni proroče tiranskoga boga; tvoj je bog sramotan ko knuto, postidan ko šibe; vjernici su njegovi odurni ko cjelovi izbitog paščeta i pokloni birokrata; vjera je njihova brutalna ko udo bika; duša je njihova gubava ko tijelo tvoje. Ponizni Jobe, sjedalo privilegija i pljuvačko bogova, tvoja je misao mrtva; mrtva je misao tvoja, mrtav je čovjek; ime je tvoje strvina – da žive gavrani; Hosana, mrtvi Jobe! – gotova je pjesma moja. Mojsije Kret ruke ljudske i okovi milijuna; deset zakona, deset nepomičnih boštva; igra časka i rješenje tisućljeća. Vidim ti lice, Mojsije, i prozirem ti prevarne boje; vidim ti ruke, Mojsije, i gola je misao tvoja; ruka je tvoja crna ko inkvizicija; misao apsurdna ko dogma; lažne su boje tvoje ko svetost kraljeva. I gle, smijem se vrhu recepta tvojih; ti nisi majstor niti su ljudi glina niti su zakoni model! Kret ruke – i grohot ironije, sarkazma i ruga: sustav svjetski – i drske primjedbe obijesnih moždana; bog i moral – i čovjek od krvi, želuca i uda. Glad ti je prvi rekao: lažeš! strast se je ozvala krvavim krikom: lažeš! a misao je brujala tvrdo: lažeš! to je grmio čovjek i himnus je njegov bio: lažeš! Blijedila su nebesa ko strah, drhtala ko staračke kosti. Smiješan si, Mojsije, i bijes je tvoj bestijalan: oči su tvoje ko oči bika; srdžba je tvoja ko srdžba glupih. Plemenit je himnus naš – za tebe ima smijeh. Laka ti noć, o Mojsije; spavaj spokojno ko mučila i indeksi, ko plamena riječ Kristova, ko duše kraljeva i savjesti papa. Laka ti noć, Mojsije; ja idem – zove me sunce. Pjesma suncu Doći će sunce, ledena dušo, i rasplinut će sablasti mraza; doći će mlađani bog i dat će ti plamen krvi svoje; topla je njegova krv i riječi su njegove ko riječi ljubavnika; bog je on strasti i čista je njegova strast; njegova je strast poskočna ko srna i blaga ko lahor; šapat je njegov tih ko miris, miris je njegova riječ. Nelijepa je melanholija tvoja ko zvonjava; turobni su akordi tvoji ko orgulje; sva si žalosna, sva si tužna ko veliki tjedan: nema strasti u boli tvojoj i bol je tvoja bol s nirvane. Što si se prepala, sjetna dušo – prolazne su sablasti mraza: one su ko dim i alkohol; pijana si, ledena dušo, i nelijepa je zduha tvoja; zduha je tvoja ko zduha krčmi i litanija večernja; ona je umorna ko zvono i misao pijanice; žuta je ko lišće, tragična ko jesen; mrtva je ko krv tvoja, ko zimsko nebo; sva si ledena, sva si sjetna, o turobna dušo moja. Gle, dolazi mlađani bog; u zrakama donosi krv i dah je njegov ko priča biblijska; ljupki su njegovi koraci ko poljupci proljetnoga jutra; toplo je njegovo čuvstvo ko ljetno podne na žalu morskom; dobar je mlađani bog ko majka; njegove su usne cjelovi i vatra je njegovo oko; mekane su ruke njegove ko dijete i milovanja su ko suza sućuti; lak je šapat njegov ko nada tvoja. Doći će mlađani bog i velik će biti njegov trijumf; klicat ćeš, turobna dušo, i klicaj će tvoj biti ko prva ljubav; ogromna će postati nada tvoja ko sjeme ljudsko, ko tople usne moje, što pjevaju pjesmu suncu. Intermezzo Polomite mi pero i sažgite hartiju; strahote će da rađaju i priča će biti užas; rodio se među ljudima čovjek i u društvo je zabludjela duša; nema čovjeku mjesta među vama, o ljudi bezdušni. Zalutao je let moj i prašume mi bijahu gnijezdo: gledam stanove vaše i uredbe vaše i tuđe su mi ko sakramenti; Kitty je golubica i ona će vam pričati pohot orlova; pandža je duša moja i pojim se krvlju ideja. Ja sam uskrsli Izrael, gdje Salamun pjeva pjesme; gdje sijevaju oči Salome i Judita slavi orgije; gdje Marija preko zakona rađa novoga Mesiju i raspetoga boga. Hoće li doći ognjeno božanstvo i prosuti vatru na djela moja? hoće li more beživotno prekriti blud duše moje? hoće li tko zaroniti kroz more mrtveži i razotkriti mahnite nekad gradove? hoće li tko pisati studije vrhu mene i elegije vrhu zalutale duše? Podignite lomaču i sažgite tijelo moje; dim će se izdići k nebesima, gdje kruže orlovi; nema granice u bezmjerju njihovom i slobodan je njihov let. Apsurd postaje pjesma moja i nema ludnice za mene; ne čitajte djela moja i sažgite hartiju; polomite mi pero – i skinite oblačine sa nebišta – dajte mi sunce! – grozan je Osvaldov finale. Dan mrtvih Hodočastio sam, mrtvi, k vama i gle, nije turobna duša moja; misao moja nije očaj – o nije okrutna vasiona. Pjevao bih psalme i tužio ljude; optužba bi moja bila tužba prirode, a krivci bi bili ljudi; plahi ko molitva, iznakaženi ko Hrist, sveti ko zduha crkvena. Nabožan je strah njihov i bezglav ko stado ovaca; on je ko mahnitost gladnih i prepast robova; strah je njihov zločin i zlodjelo je dijete njihovo. Vlažna zemljo, traci te sunca ljube i kapi te nebeske miluju: ženo mliječnih sisa i tajni ljubavnih; ženo plamenih stihova i ljubo nebeskog vjerenika. Divna su djeca tvoja i zeleno je ime njihovo; vesela su djeca tvoja i ptice su strune njihove; mirisna su djeca tvoja i lahor je pjesma njihova; sva si ko seljanka i nema gradskih boja na tebi; puno je tijelo tvoje i ljubav mu je smisao; duša ti je ko tijelo: sva si skladna, sva si lijepa ko vječna istina. I srnuo je čovjek: tijelo je tvoje izbito i psovka je blagoslov tvoj; sifilis kosti i gnjilež pluća hrana je tvoja; mrtvo je udo ljubav tvoja i krst je zelen tvoja; raspad su žice tvoje i tuga je akord tvoj – zvonjava su suze – o mrtav je vjerenik tvoj i djeca su tvoja crvi. Stovarište otpadaka i truleži, zločin je čovječji velik; nijema je optužba tvoja, išibana puti; grka je osuda tvoja, silovana djevice; tragika je tvoja porazna ko smrt i bol ti nema mjere. Pero je moje truba: crna su djela vaša, o mrtvi;30 crna ko ljubav Sokrata i odurna ko tijelo asketa; ogromna su zlodjela vaša i nema im oprosta; nema im oprosta i kocka je vaša pala; mrtve su duše vaše – mrtav je uskrs! Pero je moje truba i vasiona je jeka njegova; smiješi se vječnost – zemlja nije umrla; lome se krstovi i vrijeme ruši grobnice – obijesna je pjesma moja: da žive živi! Ledeni blud Tu ćemo umrijeti Kitty, i nemoćne su noge moje; nema izlaza iz ledene šume i nema putova u tmini; sve je pokrito i nestalo tragova naših; klonula mi ruka i mraz je pao na misao moju; propast ćemo, Kitty – pohotne su ralje smrti. Sjećaš se ljeta i pjesama mojih? papir će da priča potomcima grijehe moje i ime će moje biti kletva; plakat će tebe i suza će biti Kitty; oskvrnuli te stihovi moji i pršteći si blud u knjizi mojoj. Prepale se oči tvoje i sledila se sapa tvoja; sijeda si od studeni i usne su tvoje razderane; dršće ti duša i groza je melodija njezina; mrtva je atmosfera i pjesma je oblijeće tvoja; kratak je njezin vijek i vraća se k nama ko snijeg. Čuješ li riječi moje, zabludjela plahosti? one su bezglasni blud i ledeno srću k tebi; ruke te moje bujme – oh, daj mi šapat krvi. Gle, pomrčalo sunce i bljednuli mu traci; sami smo u strahoti zimnih usta i crni se ždrijelo sablasti; zove nas i pohotan je njezin pijev; mahniti su zubi njezini i samljet će kosti naše. Daj mi šapat krvi – u krvi je život naš; jača je ona od bjesova i oduprijet će se samrtnoj navali; o duni i skoknimo i tisnimo se jedno u drugo; pospana je krv naša – u bdijenju je spas naš. Gle, pao led i zamire boštvo naše; nema sjaja majka moja i mrtve su usne njezine; nema mlijeka sa sisa njezinih i pomrijet će djeca njena; ledena je groza i mraz plazi vrhu nas; sledile se riječi moje i olovne se ruše na nas. Gdje ti je krv, ljubavi moja? nokat će je moj tražiti i zub će biti ispitivalac, oni će biti ko oči gladi i glas potopa. Gluha si za riječi moje i nijema je strast tvoja; gdje ti je krv, ženo pjesama mojih i sanja mojih? Zamireš, dušo, i nema zvonca kod pogreba tvoga; sledila se krv tvoja i polomljene su kosti tvoje; nema toplote dah moj i mrtav je cjelov. Spremna su jestiva, sablasti, želim ti dobar tek, jedan je tanjir, Kitty, i tjelesa su naša jestivo; vjenčani smo, ženo – u crijevlju nas čeka pir; ženidba je naša skora i krevet je prostrt naš; prostrt je krevet naš – i čavlima pribiše daske. Jedan je grob naš i preko njega nema krsta; jedan je lijes naš i tjelesa se naša grle,45 vlažna je zemlja – o mrtva ljubavi. Nema duše u kosturu našem i raspadu mesa našega; crvi su cjelovi naši i sagnjište oličene daske. Kapaju li suze povrh groba našega i cvjeta li cvijeće? Miluje li nas pero pjesnika i toplota sućutne mladosti? Hoće li prorovati naslage i probiti lijes? Hoće li naći kosti naše i pročitati posljednji stih? Kratak je bio moj vijek i prerano je umrla duša; rana je bila smrt ko prerane moje strasti; iz mrtvoga groba struji krik i osudan je njegov zvuk; on je ko očaj s osude i plamen otpora. Gledajte zalutali blud, gledajte strasti bitka; prokunite misao moju i sažgite joj krila; sa strvina se izvija i buntovan je njezin dah: mrtva se tjelesa ljube i očajan je njihov krik. Zbunila se majka priroda i pijana bješe kod poroda: – tijesan mi bijaše vijek, a velebna bješe mi duša. Finale Gle, vidim živa tjelesa i mrtve su njihove duše; zamro je zanos i misao rasudbe; prostituira se duh i sterilna je ljubav bludnica; unakazio se prevrat i perverzna su njegova djela – grob je dom moj – veliko grobište duša. Mrtvorođenčeta i rano preminuli – o nesretna ljubavi! Velike vidim grobnice i zlatni su im krstovi; mramorni su spomenici i natpisi sijevaju na njima; krasni su vijenci i papirnato cvijeće; bogate su haljine vaše, o mrtvi velikani. Gle, čujem riječi pjesnika i laži tužnijeh nota; rastrovana je muza naroda i mrtvima sklada himne. O grobište duša, domovino moja sumorna; pjevaju usne moje i pjesma je moja psovka; ona je očaj i bijes i srdžba je u boli njezinoj; kratka je i mahnita ona ko krik probuđenoga u grobu. Doći će žive duše i prekopat će grobište naše; hoće li naći tijelo moje i grebotine moje? hoće li naći raščupane usne i raskidano tijelo moje? hoće li shvatiti veličinu i grozu preminuloga u grobu? hoće li cjelunuti zgrušanu krv ko pepeo Bruna i srce Prometeja? neće li proždrijeti ždrijelo vremena grobište naše i nitko već neće ni znati: i tamo su živjele duše? O drhtava je bol moja i velike su njezine zamisli; smrskat ću ledeni lijes i prorovati zemlju; izmiljit će prebite kosti i velike sjat će mi oči – Sunce je tamo i uskrs i ditirambi leprše zrakom!